bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyde Chiyoru
Appearance Arrancar Form When under Aizens command Hyde had long dark violet hair with purple eyes. She has two curved in horns and a red flower attached to her left horn. She has a long black scarf with crimson red butterflies across it, topped off with gauntlets. She wears a dark red hakama, but with a miniskirt. Her legs are complimented by her black leggings, on her lower back there is a tied demon mask. There is speculation as to whether that mask belonged to the ancestor who passed on his demon lineage to her. Her number is located right beneath her shirt. Gigai Form In her gigai form givin to her by Urahara, she looks similar to her original form. Long dark violet hair and purple eyes. She has fair skin, not to mention long full legs. She wears a lavender collar shirt with a black mini vest over it. She also wears a pair of black gloves and normal skinny black pants and black heels. Personality Hyde does not make friends easily because of her natural haughtiness. She has been called a tsunshun instead of tsundere because she gets depressed (shun) instead of getting modest after behaving in a conceited manner. However, friends who get to know her well will understand her better, although other strangers may be insulted by what she says at times. She can be sarcastic at times too. She's very intelligent and takes things seriously. Hyde does care for her Fracción, Jekyll Zugaikotsu. History Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Hyde was a near-humanoid cat-like Vasto Lorde-class. She saved Jekyll Zugaikotsu from another hollow-like person. Bringing him back to her hidout, lair. Soon Jekyll become Hydes Fracción and the second person she trusts the most. Becoming an Arrancar, she met Grimmjow. Becoming good friends with him since they both are feline-like Arrancar. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Harribel has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship. Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Hyde Chiyoru demonstrated tremendous spiritual power. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Hyde is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, her immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her spiritual power is violet. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Hyde has shown herself to be an intuitive fighter. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. Cero: Hyde can fire her violet cero from Sonído Master: Hyde has demonstrated incredible speed in battle. Descorrer: 'A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. She used it when on a mission for Aizen. Zanpakutō Sakkakuneko: In its sealed state, Hyde's Zanpakutō, Naginata Blade or spear with a black metal shaft. The pommel has a long black chain at the end. While able to deliver powerful blows, it is not very durable, and tends to break against particularly strong strikes. '''Chaos Fang ':A technique in which Hyde swings her blade back and forth as it gathers violet spiritual energy on her spear. Launching a fang-like energy towards her opponent, but vanashing before hitting her enemy, but reappearing behind her ememy. *Resurrección: Its release command is '''"Purr."' '''Her whole body is hidden from veiw due to black smoke mixed with violet light. When it disapears, she takes the form of a werecat with white skin, purple eyes, and feet length dark violet hair. She possesses cat ears and black fur over her body which is like armor. The fur covering her upper body functions as a rather provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and midsection, while the fur on her left leg appears as sort of stocking, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh. She also has sharp claws for nails which she can use in the conventional sense of striking at her opponent, her feet become purple clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a black whip-like tail that's longer than his body. . Her teeth become jagged and sharp. Her horns disapear making her look more human-like. Her spear turns into a '''Resurrección Special Ability': Her abilities while released include: Fracción Hyde's Fracción consists of one male. He is known as the "Fox". *Jekyll Zugaikotsu is a male that is in love with Hyde, but she doesn't think of him that way. He would sacrifice himself just for her.